TRIPLE DRABBLE - Watashi no Neko Onee-chan
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Una pequeña trilogía de Drabbles donde Lau nos narra su vida y las razones de porque ama a Lan-Mao... / "Yo, Lau, el jefe de la mafia china, el pervertido número uno de todo Londres y uno de los conejillos de indias del joven conde Phantomhive… Amé, amo y amaré profunda y eternamente a mi adorada y pequeña hermana gato, Lan-Mao" / [Lau x Lan-Mao] [INCEST]


_***Trasnochada, con ojeras, pero toda animada y sin sueño***_

_**¡Buenas nocheeees! ¡Estoy de muy buen humor, toque cacerolazos por defender mis ideales y acabe éste triple drabble en ésta misma noche! :D Es otro de mis proyectos de parejas hetero de Kuroshitsuji. Ésta vez de tururururur LauLan, (Lau x Lan-Mao). No solo puse aprueba ésta parejita china que tanto amo, también… ¡MI AMOR POR EL INCESTOOOOO! (¿?)**_

_**Como siempre, gracias a todos los que leen mis fics y espero le den una oportunidad a éste coso que acabo de escribir, narrando mi idea de la vida de Lau y Lan-Mao de forma resumida por ser un drabble.**_

_**¡Disfrútenlo y los veo al final del drabble! *Tic nervioso por tomarse café* :D**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Disclaimer__: Ni Kuroshitsuji o sus personajes OFICIALES me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama *múltiples reverencias* Únicamente me pertenece éste drabble y las ideas aquí planteadas~_**

**_Advertencias__: Leve incesto (aja, en mis Fic, Lau y Lan-Mao serán parientes, primos/hermanos para ser exacta~). Mi primer intento de triple drabble de 3 fases, de 500 palabras cada uno TwT_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_~Triple Drabble~_**

**"_Watashi no Neko Onee-chan__"_**

**_(__Mi pequeña hermana gato__)_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oh, menuda sorpresa que vinieras a visitarme. Ven, acomódate, justo acababa de empezar a beber del té chino de la receta familiar.

¿Eh? ¿Que por qué siempre Lan-Mao me acompaña o está sentada en mis piernas? ¿Cuál es la "relación" que tenemos los dos?

Korewa, korewa~ No esperaba que fueras a preguntármelo así de repente, aunque ya sabía yo que me habías visitado para charlar por algo en especial. Pero bueno, ante tu carita de cachorrito curioso, no puedo negarme~

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_**HERMANOS Y AMIGOS**_"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Como bien sabrás, siempre me dirijo a ella como "__Onee-chan__"… cosa que se debe a que es así, ella es una hermana pequeña para mí, una prima-hermana para ser exactos, por ser hija del hermano de mi madre, no especificaré edades pero solo diré que ella es algunos años menor que yo. En fin, debería iniciar un poco antes en el tiempo, desde que Lan-Mao y yo nos conocimos, para seguir explicándole mejor todo, ¿no~?_

_Nos conocimos desde muy jóvenes, cuando éramos apenas unos niños pequeños. Era la primera vez que mis tíos presentaron a Lan-Mao a mis padres, (pues ellos vivían en aldeas algo alejadas, en china). Nuestras familias pertenecían a la nobleza china de ese entonces, la familia de Lan-Mao se especializaba en artes marciales y técnicas de combate, mientras que la mía… era la que lideraba una __Compañía de Comercio Chino y mi padre era un líder-jefe de la Mafia china de Shangai, por lo que traficaban opio… cosa de la que me encargaría en un futuro. Claramente dos mundos distintos, pero no por eso nuestros padres discutían tanto, por lo que Lan-Mao y yo nos llevábamos de maravilla. Siempre que yo decidía salir a jugar, ella me acompañaba. No importa a donde yo quisiera ir, ella también iba y sin rechistar. Ella siempre tan callada, algo tímida e introvertida, no hablaba más de lo necesario._

_Aunque su seriedad y decisión al hablar o dar su opinión, en momentos curiosos, era una de las cosas que me gustaba de ella. Si yo mentía, por más piadoso que fuera, ella decía seriamente: "__Mentiroso__". Si ella adoraba el sabor de las algas, decía simplemente "__Algas… sabrosas__". Ella desde pequeña había sido puesta en un riguroso entrenamiento de lucha y defensa, así como de batalla, para ser algo así como mi "guardaespaldas", aunque yo igualmente era entrenado en el arte de la espada y algunas artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. A medida que crecíamos, nuestros entrenamientos aumentaban de intensidad y nos volvíamos mejor en el manejo de objetos de combate… y Lan-Mao… je je je… ella… iba haciéndose cada día más hermosa y madura, no solo de su cuerpo sino de su pensamiento… cosa que no había podido evitar notar y que me provocara un sentimiento que iba más allá del cariño de familiares por ella… cosa que los padres de ambos habían notado, por lo que al vernos tan unidos a ella y a mí, que decidieron darnos una ayudita a ambos con nuestra relación._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**"_HERMANOS Y PROMETIDOS__"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Aunque bien habían pensado seriamente en comprometernos a temprana edad, nuestros padres ante todo querían nuestra felicidad y no imponernos un matrimonio forzado, pero al vernos tan unidos, habían decidido ya comprometernos cuando ambos estábamos adolescentes. Aunque Lan-Mao no lo demostrara en público, una vez nos encontramos solos ella me confesó que se sentía feliz por nuestro compromiso, cosa que también me hacía muy feliz a mí. Con el paso de los meses, fui descubriendo demás aspectos de Lan-Mao que me encantaban… sus enormes, brillantes y hermosos ojos dorados… su cabellera castaña, cuyos bultitos a cada lado se veían graciosamente como orejitas felinas… pero, su gran agilidad al combatir y saltar ágilmente por los tejados de la aldea, hacían que mi visión de ella como una "__**pequeña, hermosa y sensual gatita**__" solo creciera más._

_Hasta el punto en que agarramos la costumbre de estar tan juntos, que ella se sentaba en mi regazo, cual fiel y amada gatita mascota; a la vez en que yo solía acariciarla suavemente, de su rostro, mejillas y cuello. No pasaba de allí hacia más abajo, pues por más pervertido que yo fuera (y lo admito, desde mi entrada a la pubertad me volví bien morboso) amaba aún más a Lan-Mao y no iba a propasarme con ella, hasta que mi prima-prometida me dijera que estuviera lista y dispuesta… cosa que me dijo lo más pronto que yo esperaba y cuando ya ambos habíamos salido de la etapa adolescente a la etapa adulta-joven…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"_HERMANOS Y AMANTES__"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Unos días después de que asumí el liderazgo de la compañía familiar, al igual que de la mafia, ya que lamentablemente mi padre había sido asesinado por unos miembros de una mafia rival y tuve que encargarme de tomar su lugar. Aunque me dolió su partida, no había tiempo de mostrar debilidad si quería que mis "subordinados" me respetaran, cosa que logré con algo de dificultad, pero logré al fin. Lan-Mao ya se había vuelto oficialmente mi guardaespaldas personal, pues su entrenamiento estaba completado. Y… unos días después en que decidí trasladarme a Inglaterra-Londres… ella me lo dijo…_

—_**Lau-nii… **__—aún cuando fuéramos ya esposos, ella continuaba dirigiéndose a mí por ese apodo (solo cuando estábamos solos), al igual que yo le decía "__**One-chan**__" —. __**Tómame…**_

—_**¿Cómo dices, Onee-chan? **__—Pregunté, ciertamente incrédulo y en lo que ambos estábamos en nuestra habitación, de nuestro "hogar" en Londres, sobre el sillón largo que estaba al otro lado del cuarto, contrario a la cama._

—_**Tómame… **__—volvió a decir, ahora con más decisión y serenidad, a la vez en que un ligero rubor inundó sus mejillas. Aunque luciera seria siempre, solo yo sabía que ella era penosa en el fondo—. __**Hoy… tómame, Lau-nii...**_

_Lentamente acerqué mi rostro al suyo, con ella sentada como siempre en mi regazo, acariciándole una de sus mejillas y abriendo mis ojos (que siempre tenía cerrados la mayoría del tiempo), revelando su color marrón oscuro, en lo que sonreí… no pervertidamente, sino sincera y hasta alegre. Ella solo sonrojó más, bajando ligeramente su mirada dorada, pero le hice volver a mirarme tras subir su mentón con mi otra mano._

—_**Por más pervertido que suene… debo decir que estoy grato de que ya lo dijeras, Onee-chan… **__—poco a poco fui acercando nuestros labios, hasta que nuestras respiraciones se rosaban—. __**Si te sientes incomoda en algún punto, no dudes en avisarme para que pare, lo último que quiero es herirte, ¿está bien? **__—Ella solo asintió, presa de un rubor mayor aunque con sus dorados ojos reflejando su usual serenidad, al sentir como lleva mis manos a su cintura. Poco a poco fui acercando mis labios a los de ella, susurrando un dulce—. __**Te amo, mi Neko-Onee-chan**_

_Eso fue lo último que dije, antes de sellar mis labios con los de ella en un beso inicialmente suave, principiante, dulce… ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos delicados, correspondiendo con timidez. Poco a poco ambos fuimos soltando y el calor del beso fue aumentando, extendiéndose desde nuestras lenguas hasta nuestros cuerpos. Poco a poco iniciaron las caricias, primero en su cintura, luego en sus piernas… para más adelante… en zonas más privadas y propias de ella como la mujer que era. Por escuchar los suaves gemidos de la dulce voz de mi hermana, comprobé que le gustaba, así que continué con ellos… la acosté suavemente sobre el alargado mueble de tela fina, aún sin detener mis besos y caricias a lo largo de su cuerpo… ya varios minutos después, la ropa ya era un estorbó y pasó de cubrir nuestros cuerpos a acabar en el suelo y… así, nos dinos la muestra de amor más grande, que cualquiera que supiera que francamente sí éramos parientes tomaría como tabú._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Y así, mi estimada visita, es como puedo resumirte todo lo que siento por Lan-Mao, mi guardaespaldas, mi prima-hermana, anteriormente mi prometida y actualmente mi adorada esposa… pero… procura guardar todo esto en secreto, ¿está bien?

Oh, korewa, korewa, el té ya se terminó. Supongo que hará falta esperar a la cena.

Pero bueno… ahora seguro ya estarás con la mente más clara… Yo, Lau, el jefe de la mafia china, el pervertido número uno de todo Londres y uno de los conejillos de indias del joven conde Phantomhive… Amé, amo y amaré profunda y eternamente a mi adorada y pequeña hermana gato, Lan-Mao.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**¡FIN DEL TRIPLE DRABBLE!**_

_**¿¡Y BIEN!? ¿¡LES GUSTO!? :D**_

_***Le arrojan tomates, zanahorias y un zapato*(¿?)**_

_**¡YA DEJEN DE ARROJARME COSAAAAS! TwT Mejor arrójenme galletitas, dejen reviews y favoriteen :D**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones, consejos, críticas constructivas y todo eso XD**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


End file.
